Dreamscape
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU Aisling's new human friend is visited by the spirit of her mother in his dreams and is WARNED of the Return of Crom Cuach...and, that he needs to aquire Thor's Hammer in order to save the world, Oneshot Crossover


The Secret of Kells copyright Cartoon Saloon

Thor copyright Marvel Comics

Alice in Wonderland copyright Lewis Carol

* * *

><p>DREAMSCAPE, a 'Secret of Kells' Oneshot<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: Aisling's new human friend sleeps in her forest and, is paid a visit by a forest spirit in his dreams.<p>

[note: this is a SNEAK PEEK of a scene from an upcoming fanfic]

* * *

><p>[Forest of Kells, Nightfall]<p>

all was tranquel and quiet within the irish forest near kells...

a figure rushed through the lush and green world...the figure of a girl.

her name was AISLING, she was a forest nymph (and, the LAST of her kind in this forest)  
>she had lime green eyes, long silver white hair that flowed to the ground like a tail and, she wore a plain and raggy, grey cloth dress and boots.<p>

though Aisling was over hundreds of years old...she had the physical age of FOURTEEN.  
>and, her many years living amongst the animals in the forest...made her quite "wild-like"<p>

she tended to run on all fours like a wolf and, scale trees like a cat or a monkey.

of course, she also had the ability to shapeshift into animals, too.

Aisling soon emerged into a clearing: a valley with a waterfall and flowing river.  
>the nymph sighed as she remembered brendan, a human that she knew ages ago.<p>

she once brought him here when he was young (and, she was "younger")  
>they became friend here...she never did forget him.<p>

to her, it felt like that happened only yesterday...  
>but, her heart sank when she remembered it had been many years since brendan died of old age...as most humans do.<p>

but, Aisling had a NEW friend, now...only that eased her loneliness.

Aisling skipped through the grassy field and came to a tree.  
>she was a teenaged boy sleeping against the tree trunk.<p>

Aisling smiled as she knelt down and stroked his blonde hair.  
>though not as long at HERS, his hair did grown enough to touch his shoulders.<p>

his name...was Peterson, but he knew not his last name.  
>but, Aisling didn't care...she just called him Peter, and that was it.<p>

he came to her forest one day...and look so ALONE and SCARED.  
>Aisling took pity on the boy and welcomed him to her forest.<p>

she protected him from the animals that would do him harm and, brought him food and gave shelter to him.

Aisling was curious as to where Peter came from...and, WHY he came to her forest in the first place.  
>However, Peter was silent when it came to his past...and, Aisling didn't pry in the matter.<p>

still...the young nymph wished she knew.

Aisling laid a bag down near Peter...a bag full of fruits that she had collected for him.  
>the girl then sat next to the sleeping peter and scooted close to him.<p>

she leaned over and gave him a gentle kissed on his cheek.  
>for some reason, Aisling had "feelings" for Peter...feeling she didn't have before with Brendan.<p>

these feelings were strange to her...but, she had a good idea what it was: Love.  
>she felt it when she first looked into his Blue Eyes...but, she kept this to herself for now.<p>

Aisling finally yawned, feeling tired.  
>she snuggled up to Peter, put her arms around him and went to sleep.<p>

for the next few hours...all that was heard was crickets and frogs chirping.  
>all was peaceful and quiet, nothing but serenity and tranquility.<p>

then, suddenly...a pressense decended upon the forest.  
>a pressence that had not been felt since ages past.<p>

a wisp of silver swirled and swayed through the trees like winds.  
>it entered Aisling's Valley and approached the young nymph and her human friend.<p>

the wisp floated in place fore awhile.  
>then, it slowly materialized...into the ghostly apperation of a young woman.<p>

a woman with forest green eyes, long, silver white hair and, a flowing, regal dress that was vaporious.

the woman was the spirit of Aisling's mother...who died when she was very young.  
>she smiled warmly and knelt down, she touched her daughter's face, gently strokeing her hair and cheek.<p>

she then looked at Peter and smiled.  
>she then stood up, became a ghostly wisp again and swirled around him.<p>

the misty vapor then seeped into his mouth and nose.  
>Peter only moved slightly in response.<p>

then...his body fidgeted.  
>he began mumbling in his sleep.<p>

Peter was DREAMING...a very vivid and real dream.

"a-aisling?"

[Dream World]

Peter shot his eyes opened in shock.  
>he quickly sat up and looked around.<p>

he found himself in a "strange" forest...a forest that he didn't recognize.

Peter quickly stood up and examined his surroundings.  
>the plants, flowers and trees all looked bizare, with an odd mixture of colors.<p>

Now, Peter had been shown the entire forest by Aisling...and, he had NEVER been here before.

then, Peter suddenly remembered...where was AISLING?

"Aisling?"

he called, but there was no answer.

"Aisling!"

still nothing.  
>Peter knew that this wasn't right.<p>

This was (or, at least SUPPOSE to be) Aisling's Forest.  
>even the trees were her eyes and ears, if he called her...then, she would HEAR.<p>

why wasn't she answering his calls?

"AISLING!"

Peter wandered around the strange forest, continuing to call his friend he was unaware of a pair of green eyes watching him from the darkness of the trees...and a smile that creeped as well.

as Peter walked down the seemingly endless path...a silver wisp swirled closely, following him.

Peter soon paused, feeling that SOMETHING was stalking him.  
>he quickly turned around, but saw nothing...he was inaware that the "mist" had disappeared.<p>

Peter exhaled deeply, feeling paranoia setting in.  
>he REALLY hoped Aisling was close by...without her ability to "control" animals, he didn't feel safe in the forest.<p>

just then, he heard a faint voice in the distance...  
>the voice sounded angelic, and was singing in another language (peter figured it was Irish)<p>

the voice was faint and echoed.  
>as it sang, Peter saw colorful dim lights illuminating randomly.<p>

"h-hello?"

Peter ran towards the voice.  
>then, the voice stopped singing and the forest became dark again.<p>

Peter stopped and looked around.  
>he gulped hard, his breath short.<p>

"i-is someone ther-"

just then, a woman appeared before him in a misty vapor.

"Hello, Peter."

"GAAHH!"

Peter fell backwards in shock.  
>he crawled back away on the ground, staring at this tall figure with fright.<p>

"w-who are you!"

"peter, don't be afraid...I mean you no harm."

Peter quickly got up.  
>he looked at the woman again...THIS TIME, getting a better look.<p>

he instantly noticed that she looked ALOT like Aisling.  
>except she was a grown woman, her long hair was LONGER and looked "Different" from Aislings she had thin eybrows, her clothes were much more regal and she wore what looked like a crown on her head.<p>

"who are you?"

the silver haired woman smiled.

"my name...is ERIU.  
>and, I am..or, WAS Aisling's mother."<p>

Peter stared at her with wide eyes.

"Eriu?"

[Reality]

Peter fidgeted around, mumbling in his sleep.  
>it wasn't long before this woke up Aisling.<p>

the young forest nymph yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
>she looked at peter...and saw how "troubled" he looked.<p>

"p-peter?"

Peter groaned as he tossed and turned.  
>Aisling figured he must be having a bad dream.<p>

she immediatly tried to wake him.  
>but, curiously...she could not.<p>

"huh?"

Aisling nudged at Peter...but, he didn't awaken.  
>she finally grabbed his shoulders and shook him...but, this too did NOTHING.<p>

"i don't understand...PETER!"

Peter groaned.

"ohhh...aisling."

"Peter, wake up!"

"errrr..."

"Peter, Wak-"

"eriu..."

Aisling gasped, frozen in shock at peter's words.  
>she hadn't heard the name of her mother for centuries.<p>

but, how could Peter of known that name?  
>Aisling HAD told Peter of what happened to her years ago...but, she NEVER spoke her mother's name to him.<p>

how did he know?  
>and, WHY wouldn't he wake up?<p>

Aisling finally decided to use a power that she hadn't used for a long time.  
>a special skill that her people once used on humans in days long past.<p>

the ability to look into people's dreams.

Aisling gently placed her hand on Peter's forehead, she closed her eyes and focused.  
>she then saw a vision in her head: Peter's Dream...<p>

she saw peter in an odd looking forest...  
>and, to her shock and confusion...she saw her mother before Peter.<p>

Aisling quickly shot her eyes open and jerked her hand away.  
>the young nymph breathed heavily, recollecting the brief image that she saw.<p>

"mother?"

Aisling wanted to think it was just a harmless dream...  
>but, her "mother" looked so real...in fact, she looked EXACTLY the way Aisling remembered her.<p>

it was impossible for Peter to be dreaming of her...he wasn't even born when she died.  
>plus, Aisling breafly sensed a pressense within Peter while she was "connected" to him.<p>

almost as if SOMETHING was dwelling within him.

curious, Aisling placed her hand on Peter once again.  
>she closed her eyes and focused, linking her mind with Peter's.<p>

[Dream World]

Peter stared at the silver haired woman that CLAIMED to be Aisling's mother.  
>the resemblanced was definently uncanny...in fact, he'd almost mistaken her for Aisling at first glance.<p>

Peter then noticed something "off" about Eriu: she had no legs.  
>in fact, the entire bottom of her long dress was smokey...like a vapor.<p>

"Uhhh..okay, what's with the dress."

"Hmm?"

"you have no legs!"

Eriu looked down.

"oh, yes...of course.  
>well, that's what happens when you've been dead for hundreds of years."<p>

"D-Dead?" said Peter in disbelief

"Yes, that's right...I'm dead.  
>I died years ago...long before even your grandparents were born."<p>

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"prove it."

Eriu smirked.

"alright...i will."

Eriu grabbed ahold of her head and, with a "Pop"...literaly PULLED IT OFF.

"YOW!" said Peter in shock

"Ha-ha!, see?" said Eriu's head with a smile

Peter cringed at this.  
>Eriu then put her head back on, screwing it tightly with a cracking noise.<p>

"there...that's better."

Peter stared at her with wide eyes.

"i must be losing my mind..." said Peter, finally

"yeah, that's it...i've finally got mad."

"If you say so..." began Eriu

"of course...I'M not quite all there, myself."

as Eriu said that, her body began to disappear from the ground up.  
>soon her head was floating in the hair, she laughed as her hair faded.<br>then, her head disappeared...leaving only her eyes and smile visible, they too faded away.

Peter stood there for awhile.  
>he then turned to walk away...but, suddenly bumped into Eriu and fell backwards.<p>

"why do you keep falling down?" asked Eriu, innocently

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

Eriu shrugged as Peter stood up.

"okay...how about you start making some sense: just WHERE the heck AM I!"

Eriu chuckled.

"where do you think?, YOUR IN THE DREAM WORLD!"

"huh?"

Eriu outstretched her arms and twirled around.

"ALL OF THIS...in the dream world.  
>while you sleep, you mind lingers in this realm.<p>

here...nothing is as it seems.  
>the world is only a syou imagine it to be."<p>

Peter smiled.

"oh...I get it, I'm dreaming."

"yep." said Eriu, facing Peter

"so, everything here is just my imagination."

"uh-huh..."

"including you."

"nope."

Peter eyed her.

"come again?"

"I'm REAL...I just entered your mind while you slept, all spirits can do that."

"why?"

Eriu looked at him, her expression serious.

"because I need to speak to you about something important."

"Uhhh...okay.  
>what do you want to talk about."<p>

Eriu's eyes became dark and forboding.  
>she circled around Peter, her fingers touching each other.<p>

she finally stopped, inhaled then sighed sharply.

"how much do you know...of CROM CRUACH."

there was a disturbing silence...Peter then spoke.

"not much, why?"

Eriu looked at Peter.  
>she then turned and faced the boy.<p>

"Crom Cruach was the Dark God that ruled these lands ages ago...  
>he was a CRUEL and MALICIOUS god, many lived in fear of him during his reign."<p>

Eriu then smiled.

"that is...until a human called "Saint Patrick" challenged him.  
>the war against cruach followed, many died...but, he was eventually defeated."<p>

Peter looked at her.

"right...nice story.  
>but, what does that have to do with me?"<p>

Eriu looked at him.

"plenty...now, listen."

Peter nodded.

"has Aisling ever told you...how I died."

Peter shook his head.

"no...she hasn't.  
>she just told me her people were wiped out by Crom Cruach."<p>

Eriu sighed.

"there is MORE to that story..."

"what do you mean?"

Eriu sighed.

"Crom Cruach killed my people because we chose to defend the humans who fought against him...  
>I was the first of the Forest Nymphs to try...I defended a village of humans using only a sword and shield."<p>

"what happened?"

Eriu eyed the human boy.

"what do you think?"

Peter paused when he realised what she meant.

"oh...i'm sorry."

"that wasn't the worst of it...  
>my own daughter saw Crom kill me...when I told her STAY IN THE FOREST."<p>

Eriu sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"anyway...what was left of our people tried everything we could to stop him.  
>but, Crom was a GOD...his powers were too strong for mere nymphs, all we could do was imprison him."<p>

Eriu exhaled sadly.

"in the end...only my daughter was left alive.  
>Aisling...my little aisling, the LAST of the Forest Nymphs of Kells."<p>

Peter was stunned.

"my god...i n-never knew."

"yes...and, that is why I come to you now." said Eriu, facing Peter

"why?"

Eriu sighed, looking stern.

"because CROM CRUACH is going to break free."

Peter was now in shock and terror.

"WHAT!"

"Crom has gained strength during his imprisonment...fueled by his RAGE and HATE.  
>I have just forseen the future, and the world I saw is a NIGHTMARE."<p>

Eriu waved her hand...and, the world changed right before Peter's eyes.  
>he saw a burnt wasteland before him, surrounded by smokey black skies.<p>

"W-What is this!"

"THIS...is the Forest of Kells, thirty years into the future.  
>but, it matters not where you go...the whole world looks like this, now."<p>

Peter was distraught at all the destruction he saw.

"h-how did this happen?"

"I told you, Peter...it was CROM."

"Crom?"

"when the dark god escaped...he was merciless.  
>is wrath upon the world was so fierce...that NO ONE SURVIVED."<p>

"no on-"

Peter suddenly froze in shock, realising something.

"what happened...to aisling?" said Peter, dreading the answer

Eriu closed her eyes solomely.

"my daughter lies DEAD in her destroyed forest...killed by Crom as an act of revenge."

"no...it can't be."

"see for yourself."

Eriu pointed at something.  
>Peter looked and saw a tattered and torn grey cloth stained with blood.<p>

it was attached to a broken tree limb, and whipped in the wind.  
>Peter finally fell to his knees and wept, realising that his only real friend in the world...was gone.<p>

Eriu knelt down and touched his shoulder.

"i am sorry, Peter..."

Peter looked at the ghostly woman, his eyes still wet.

"is...there ANYWAY...to stop this?"

Eriu sighed.

"Crom's escape is unavoidable...  
>he has grown TOO STRONG, and it took an entire tribe of Nymphs to stop him, before...Aisling is just ONE NYMPH."<p>

"then...it's hopeless?" exclaimed Peter, near hysterical

Eriu grinned.

"now, I didn't say that.  
>see...only a GOD can kill another God."<p>

Peter eyed her.

"HOW is that suppose to help me?"

Eriu smiled, then spoke.

"have you ever heard of MJOLNIR?"

Peter eyed the nymph woman.

"no more riddles, lady."

"just answer the question: have your, or, have you NOT heard of Mjolnir?"

Peter looked at her, then exhaled.

"no...what is it?"

Eriu smiled.

"it is the Warhammer of THOR, the Norse God of Thunder."

Peter's eyes widened.

"NORSE?  
>as in: the Gods of the Vikings!"<p>

"yes."

Peter looked at Eriu in disbelief.

"are you SURE you screwed your head on tight enough!  
>an Evil God is about to be unleashed, and your asking me questions about the gods of BARBARIANS!"<p>

Eriu chuckled.

"I had a feeling you'd react that way.  
>which, I completely understand...there was a time that I thought that way, too."<p>

Eriu then got serious.

"until I ventured to the Norse Gods home dimension of ASGARD and discovered the truth."

"what truth!"

"that the Norse Gods...are NOTHING like the "norseman"  
>the Vikings are bloodthirsty killers, driven by Greed and Violence...<p>

but, the "Asgardians"...are completly different.  
>they are noble warriors, not too different from MY PEOPLE, who are without greed."<p>

"is that so?"

"oh, yes.  
>in fact, there is a legend...that the Norse Gods ONCE fought alongside the Vikings.<br>that is, until the Vikings started killing Christian Settlements...THEN, the gods abandoned them."

"really?  
>I did not know that."<p>

Eriu smiled.

"not many mortals do."

Peter pondered this.

"so...what does this have to do with Thor's Hammer?"

"Because, the weapons of the gods are forged of URU, a metal found ONLY in Asgard.  
>their weapons are nigh indestructable...and brimming with mystic power."<p>

Eriu looked at Peter.

"Odin, the king of the Norse Gods enchanted these weapons.  
>it is said, that any mortal who aquires there uru weapons...shall attain the power of a god, themselves."<p>

Peter took a moment to process this.

"so, your saying that with these weapon...even the weakest human-"

"Can become mighty enough to challenge the power of a god...even Dark Gods, like CROM CRUACH."

"how can you be sure these weapons can defeat him?"

Eriu smiled.

"because he's been defeated BEFORE by them."

"what?"

Eriu smiled to herself, then spoke.

"Centuries ago...long before the gods ever made contact with humans.  
>a race of power beings known as THE DARK GODS, seeked to dominate humanity...Crom was part of this legion.<p>

but, the Dark Gods were challenged...by the Asgardians, the Olympians and the Helixopians.  
>in the end, the Gods of Light triumphed over the Gods of Darkness.<p>

The Dark Gods were then banished to the realm of darkness from which they came.  
>however, SOME managed to escape this fate...some like CROM, who escaped to earth...to IRELAND."<p>

Peter looked at her, suspicious.

"what do you know of Thor's Hammer?"

Eriu smiled.  
>she then stood up and waved her hands again.<p>

the world changed back to normal, again.  
>Peter found himself in the Irish Countryside...it was night.<p>

"Eriu, wha-"

"JUST...watch."

Peter grumbled as he looked.  
>he suddenly saw storm clouds building up in the clear sky.<p>

a vortex formed in the dark clouds.  
>then, he suddenly saw a "falling star" shoot from the vortex the fall to earth.<p>

he felt a rumble as the "star" impacted the ground, somewhere.

"what the-"

Eriu waved her hands again, thus changing the world once more.  
>Peter found himself in an open field...where he saw a large hole in the ground.<p>

he looked down into the hole...and saw what looked like a HAMMER.

the Hammer's head was square-shaped, with strange symbols on it.  
>the handle was short, with a strap at it's end.<p>

the hammer seemed to be embedded into the ruptured earth.

Eriu then spoke.

"THAT...is a replica of Thor's Warhammer, one of many that were forged by Dwarves.  
>it landed here in Ireland not too long ago...purposly sent down by Odin."<p>

"why?"

"so humanity will have a chance against Crom Cruach."

Peter looked at the hammer...the weapon sparked with electricity.  
>he then remembered the grim vision of the future, he remembered Aisling's bloody cloth.<p>

he narrowed his eyes, KNOWING what he had to do.

"where is the hammer?"

"MILES away from Kells...at the very heart of Ireland.  
>if you wish to attain the hammer and save the world...you must leave the forest."<p>

"Leave?...you mean: LEAVE AISLING!"

"yes."

"BUT, I CAN'T LEAVE HER!  
>She's my friend!, and we're all we have...I can't jus-"<p>

"If you STAY, she will die.  
>so, if you wish to save her...you must LEAVE."<p>

Peter groaned.

"what if...she came with me?"

"you know Aisling will NEVER leave her forest."

"but-"

"Peter..."

Peter looked at Eriu.

"I know you love Aisling...I know you love her MORE than just a friend."

Peter looked away, blushing.

"but, if you love her...you must do what's best for HER, and not yourself."

Peter clenched his fists.

"if I leave...she'll hate me."

"you don't know that...  
>but, you DO know that if you stay...you'll both die."<p>

Peter growled in his throat.  
>he then sighed sharply, defeated.<p>

"fine...i'll leave.  
>but, how will I know where to go!"<p>

"I will show you the way."

Peter turned to face her.

"But, how will I-

"shush..." said Eriu, placing her fingers on his lips.

"look for my sign."

Eric smiled a wide grin.  
>her body faded away again, leaving only her smile and eyes visible...then, completly disappeared.<p>

[Reality]

"GAHH!"

Peter shot up in shock, breathing heavily from his dream.

"peter?"

Peter looked to see Aisling looking at him, her eyes worried.

"are you...okay?"

Peter sighed, then spoke.

"y-yeah...i just had a "crazy dream", sorry if I woke you."

"it's...alright."

Peter sighed, then laid back down.  
>Aisling stroked his hair gently.<p>

"what were you dreaming about?"

"something...scary.  
>something I'd rather forget."<p>

Aisling sighed.

"oh...i see."

Peter closed his eyes and soon fell back asleep.  
>Aisling looked at him with sad eyes.<p>

she then leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"good-night, peter...i love you."

Aisling laid down next to Peter and sighed, knowing full well he wouldn't be here tommorrow.

over the next several hours...Peter woke up.  
>he knew he had to go, but didn't want to.<p>

he slowly got up, careful not to wake Aisling.  
>he saw a bag nearby and picked it up, looking into it.<p>

he smiled sofly.

"aisling..."

Peter strapped the bag to himself, knowing he'd need food on this journey.  
>he then looked down at Aisling, who was sleeping soundly...using her own hair as a blanket.<p>

peter sighed sharply, not liking the idea of leaving her.  
>he then knelt down to the sleeping nymph and leaned over to her.<p>

he kissed her softly on her lips, savoring this moment as if it was their last.

"good-bye, Aisling...i love you, ALWAYS." whispered Peter in her ear

Peter then stood up, wipped a tear from his eye then, he quickly and silently ran off into the forest.

just as he left, Aisling opened her eyes.  
>unknown to Peter, she had been awake the whole time.<p>

she sat up and watched Peter disappear into the forest.  
>Aisling narrowed her eyes at him.<p>

"your not leaving this forest, Peter...not without ME."

Aisling got up.  
>she leapt into the trees and silently followed Peter.<p>

[Somewhere In The Forest]

Peter ran through the forest as fast as he could...  
>he soon stopped at an open area, it was misty and had a stone at the center of it.<p>

"Hello?" called out Peter

there was no response.

"Eriu?"

just as Peter said that name...he heard and echoed voice in the distance.  
>it sounded like singing...but, nothing like HE had ever heard before.<p>

(("twas BRILLIG...and, the Slithy Toves.  
>did GYRE and GIMBLE in the WABE..."))<p>

just then, Peter saw a pair of green eyes appear on the center stone.  
>a mouth appeared, apparently singing...followed by the body of a Snow White Cat.<p>

"All MIMSY were the borogoves, And the MOME RATHS...OUTGRAAAAABE!"

Peter stared at the cat with a wide grin.  
>he then realised exactly who it was.<p>

"Eriu."

Eriu looked at Peter, grinning widely.

"you ready?"

* * *

><p>Author Note: my first attempt at writing "The Secret of Kells" fanfiction...which will be a crossover with Marvel's THOR and Alice in Wonderland (slightly)<p>

trying to be TRUE to source material as much as I can (except that Aisling is refered to as a Nymph, not a Fairy)

it's a work in progress, this Oneshot offers a taste of what I have planned.

and, for the record: Aisling's mother really IS named Eriu and trie dto kill Crom Criach with a sword and shield, not to mention teh story of Thor abandoning Viking warriors when they started killing christians (this happened in Marvel Comics, look it up)


End file.
